Half Crazy
by Lugian Before Swine
Summary: Series of drabbles, which are exactly 100 words, or droubles, which are exactly 200 words, that I'll update whenever inspiration strikes. Characters or pairing will vary and will be noted at the beginning of each chapter; the fic is categorized under the characters that appear in the most recent chapter. Rating subject to change at any time.
1. Doubt (SuFin)

**A/N: Welcome to my drabble/drouble series! I hope you enjoy your stay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, and Himaruya deserves all the love for creating it.**

**Pairing: SuFin**

Sometimes Sweden doubts. He knows he shouldn't; it's unhealthy and unfair, but he can't always help it. He'll watch Finland interact with the other countries at world meetings, watch him smile and laugh and be kind even when he has every right not to be, and it's then that Sweden begins to wonder how Finland could ever love him. Sweden sits there, listening, contributing next to nothing, stone-faced and scary, and it saddens him but there's nothing he can do about it.

But when the meeting is over, Finland will take his hand and smile, and Sweden's doubts will disappear.


	2. Confess (SuFin)

**Pairing: Implied SuFin**

There is nothing wrong.

The other three people in the room are waiting on your reply to a question you can't believe they've asked, but that's okay. Your gaze is fixed on a small crack in the wall behind the table, your mouth is set in a hard line, and your face betrays no hint of emotion.

Unfortunately, you can't help the fact that your heart is racing, you're probably sweating, and your nostrils are flared from breathing hard, but maybe no one will notice as long as—

"C'mon, you gotta 'fess up before he gets home or this is gonna be awkward as hell!" and the belligerent Dane looks far too pleased as he says that.

You wonder what has prompted them to corner you like this with no prior warning. Not that your slightly insane 'friends' need prior warning to do anything. It doesn't matter, though, because they can't know. "I don't—" you begin, but are cut off by a door slamming.

"Hello, everyone!" Finland breezes into the room, waving cheerily. "Sorry I'm late!"

You can't help it—you smile at him.

And they all see it.

Okay, so they know, but there is still nothing wrong.


	3. Mistake (SuFin)

**A/N: Oh my. Where did this angst come from?**

**Pairing: SuFin...kind of...**

Mistakes aren't always fixable.

It's been six days, and still, every second is fresh in his mind as if it had just happened mere minutes ago.

He has other things to do, of course; his nation is important and he'd never neglect his duties. But the scene keeps replaying in his head. A shout, which he'd known was possible but never imagined to be probable. A brief flash of blue and white. A wrenching and then a slamming of a door. And then silence that steadily became unbearable.

Mistakes aren't always fixable, as Sweden has learned in an agonizing way.


	4. Change (USUK)

**A/N: Have some post-American Revolution angst.**

**Pairing: USUK...kind of...**

It's been a year to the day since you were defeated, and you shouldn't be feeling like this. If you close your eyes, every detail becomes clear in your mind: the anguished shouts of men, the frantic whinnying of horses, the red blood gushing down red uniforms.

And you see him. Proud, unshakable, shining like a beacon of light. And you remember the pain.

It shouldn't be like this anymore. You shouldn't act like this: knees to the ground, hands to your face, feeling tears and desperately trying to wish them away.

And you wonder if things will ever change.


	5. Battle (DenNor)

**A/N: This is in second-person Denmark's POV, in case you can't tell. Also, this is my favorite drabble so far. :)**

**Pairing: DenNor**

It's difficult, but you never let on that that is the case. In public—and especially in front of him—you are always smiling, always cheerful, always upbeat, even when he barely looks at you and casts you off with a snide remark and a casual shrug.

Being put through this treatment over and over again wears on you, but you'd never show it because what would he think then? That you're weak, and fragile, and unworthy. Maybe one day (in your wildest dreams, perhaps), you will be so close to him that you can tell him of your struggle—of how he hurt you, even if it was unintentional, and how you loved him despite that and maybe even a little because of it.

Just as you know he would not want to see you weak, you wouldn't want to see him that way either, and even though every verbal jab causes physical pain, and every poke of a finger or punch of a fist causes emotional trauma, you wouldn't want it any other way.

So while he torments you, you will smile. And when he finally breaks, you will rejoice in a battle well fought and fairly won.


	6. Gaze (SuFin)

**Pairing: Implied SuFin**

Sometimes, Finland will catch Sweden staring at him. It wouldn't be nearly as uncomfortable as it is if Sweden didn't have that unchanging expression; if his eyes weren't cold and hard and seemingly emotionless. At first, Finland had been terrified by this gaze, but as time passed and Sweden had proved to be nothing but kind and doting—if a little awkward—Finland had learned to look past his stony face. The staring was still a bit creepy, though, and Finland had been thinking for a long time about how he could get Sweden to stop without outright telling him—he worried that Sweden would be quite embarrassed and apologetic if he were to take that route, and Finland didn't want to make Sweden feel bad about something he probably wasn't even aware he was doing.

Finland finally had an idea one night after dinner. He was washing dishes while Sweden was drying them, and he could feel that stare without even turning his head. This time, though, instead of doing nothing, he faced Sweden and wordlessly smiled at him.

Sweden froze, a blush creeping over his cheeks, and he quickly ducked his head.

Finland grinned. _What a great solution._


End file.
